Twoleg: A Warriors FanFiction
by Afish244
Summary: Hi! This is my very first Warriors FF, and I hope you like it! Please leave reveiws! EVERY CAT IN THIS FANFICTION SERIES IS MADE UP BY ME!LIKE WISE, THE CLANS AND LOCATIONS ARE MADE UP BY ME! BUT PLEASE NOTE! WARRIORS AND THE CONCEPT BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER
1. Chapter 1: The Great Out Doors!

It's true. Even the morning sun can't penetrate my thick head.

I sat up and stretched out my arms, followed by a huge yawn. A quick glance at my clock told me it was 12:47. No surprise, I thought as I flopped back down on the bed. The cool sheets washed over me as I sighed. Two weeks into summer, and I was already bored out of my mind.

My mouth was dry and sticky. I ignored it, enjoying the peacefulness of my quite room. I had no desire to leave it. I heard a bird chirp, and I felt a pang to explore. I hopped ( well... I slowly got up) out of bed and got dressed.I threw on some jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt. As opposed to brushing it, I covered my dusty brown hair with a hat and stomped down the stairs into the kitchen. I saw the Rice Crispies out right next to a bowl. Next to the bowl, was a note. It said"

"Dear Sandra,"  
"Your father and I will be in downtown all day. Please do the dishes.  
Love, mom."

I rolled my eyes and shoved the note into my pocket. I left the box and bowl where is was and I slipped out the back of my house to my backyard.

I wouldn't call it a yard, per say, as much as I would call it the forest. The trees swayed in the cool summer breeze, and I felt the same pang in the back of my head. I causally sauntered down to the nearest tree.

I gave a relaxed sigh as I felt the light wind on my skin. It was cool and light, almost like a hug, inviting me to the forest. I leaned against the tree just outside the small woods.I never actually went back there, but I had been dying to explore it for the longest time. only one thing held me back... I was deathly afraid of snakes. We just moved in the house this winter, and now, the smooth summer air toyed with me.

The sound of gentle forest floor suddenly caught my attention. I squinted my eyes and peered into the shady forest. What was that noise? I crouched down low, still right next to the tree. A dark, fluffy gray tail could just barely be made out. It was small... like a kittens.

" A cat?" I muttered to myself. "Poor thing, must be lost." I looked back at my house. My parents never said I was allowed to enter the forest.... but, then again, they never said I wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Cats? In the Forest?

The soft, gently crunch just grew louder and louder.

My curiosity finally kicked in. I crouched down, and made a very quick , short "Mew", hoping no neighbors where around to think I was insane. From behind a thick dark brown tree, a fuzzy gray tabby head popped out. I heard a hiss, and I instantly sprung up from my crouch. I was surprised when the little tabby flattened it's ears and a slick brown cat stepped out from behind a tree not to far away. I leaned against the tree and stared at the tabby, and it stared at me.

I'm not so much a cat person, or at least, I don't like them any more or less then I like dogs. I don't know what was so mesmerizing about this cat though!

I took a step forward, and so did the cat. We continued this, it would step, I would step. I crouched down once more and reached out to pet it. I was just about to pet it when the brown cat gave a loud hiss and pounced at me. I gave a loud yell of surprise and backed away quickly. My right hand (the hand I tried to pet the tabby cat with) was bleeding steadily. The cat had scratched me, and It hurt like heck!

~~~*** =^_^=*** ~~~

"What the heck did you do that for?!?! A Twoleg! TWOLEG! She would have scooped you up in three seconds and-"

"I'm sorry, Barktail... " Stonepaw looked down at his paws as they where running back to camp. " She was... different."

"All Twolegs are mouse-brained! Do you know what it could've done to you if I didn't save you??" Barktail's harsh words stung Stonepaw." Your almost a warrior now, Stonepaw. You should really know better."

Stonepaw pressed his ears flat against his head. They where almost to VineClan territory, and away from the Twolegs.

"She said 'Hi'.... " Stonepaw mumbled, so his mentor couldn't hear. Soon the two cats where back safe at home in VineClan. The cool, earthy smell of the vines was welcoming to Stonepaw. The familiar, damp, earthy air clung to his fur like a 'welcome home!' hug. His friend, Mudpaw, was trotting over with two mice.

"Hey," She mewed in greeting. "How did your lessons go?"

"Not so go." He moaned. "I almost let a twoleg touch me, and.."

" A twoleg???" Mudpaw's deep, amber eyes where now filled with shock. "Fox dung! What would you've done if you got taken away in a monster, or cooped up in a nest?!?"

Stonepaw took a small bite out of his mouse and thought as he chewed. "Well... she spoke cat! And she kinda smelled like.. something I can't put my claw on."

"She? You could tell? Stonepaw, stop trying to sniff the clouds. Twolegs!! You stupid furball..." She meowed, gently hitting the side of his head. "And twoleg CAN'T speak. You know that!"  
Stonepaw sighed. He knew there was no point in trying...But he also knew that this twoleg was DEFINITELY no normal twoleg.


End file.
